Heather hyde jekyll's Biography
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: The daughter of Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll and Frankie Stein is talking about herself and her interests what happens when she reveals some secrets about her parents ? Rated k Read and Review . No pairings.
1. Heather's family and friends

**Here's Heather hyde on the spot.**

**Heather: Thanks Pinkie pieGummy101 . and i'm glad to be here , i just hope the reviews don't go bad mouthing how my parents shouldn't be together i mean come on, with them together my brothers and i wouldn't be here in the first place.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: I'm on your side i've been worshipping your parents since i first saw them on monster high.**

**Heather:Do you think they might get out of work and read this ?**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: I don't know , maybe , what they're jobs ?**

**Heather: Well my Normie dad is a sciencetist of earth science and biteology , my monster dad is a guitar owner and a d,j of course , my mom works along side Aunt Clawdeen in a store called the famous fashion monsteress.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Cool.**

**Heather: Thanks :D**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Your welcome now let's get this story wrapped up.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie pieGummy101 doesn't own Monster high , or the main characters just heather , Frank/Jason and her friends**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: If i did Holt/Jackson and frankie would be together in Ghouls rule.**

**Heather:Actually known of that halloween and dad getting arrested didn't happen to them in their teen days.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Really ? , tell me about their real teen days.**

**Heather: I'll tell you later , okay**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Okay.**

* * *

Hi i'm Heather Hyde-Jekyll, the daughter of a half normie , half monster and a monster and i'm posting a biography video about my life . you can say i'm a bit of a klutz , a whiner or a bit naive but i have a heart of gold and i'm always determined to help those in need.

everybody always says i look exactly like my mother i do but i have each of my fathers eyes on my left eye is red from my father holt and on my right eye is blue not baby blue regular blue from my other father jackson . i have the abillity to electric things and people too however i can't touch the water but my dad jackson invented something for me and my mom to wear there called a bolt collar i think anyways my mother and i only put them whenever we take a bath or just go on the beach , my normie father says that he invented the bolt collars to protect out bolts from getting wet and not electric anyone. dad , if your watching this i just want you to know that i love you .

I'm 10 days-old i go to monster middle school where all the preteens go my parents said that i'll go to monster high as a freshmen if i turn 15 days oh and that reminds me i forgot to introduce you to my family ,doy! , i'm the daughter of Holt hyde/Jackson jekyll and Frankie stein and there's my little 9 years old brother Frank/Jason with 2 personalities just like our dad.

Then there's first cousin Heath burns or uncle Heath if you wanna call him and his wife Abby burns or aunt Abby and then there's my cousins Hattie burns who looks like aunt Abby but has a bit of fire in her which she needs to learn to control if she ever saw cute boys and there's the twins Frosty and Flake the ice brothers there the same age as my brother they look like uncle Heath but with a cold attitude so i suggest you start wearing a warm sweater .When it comes to those two it's not easy dealing with those twins and i should know cause whenever we have a family get together they always end up freezing all my monster magazines , my makeup oh and this one time they tried to freeze my missing left foot it ended up kicking their butts without my ankle's help my parents found out and grounded me for like 3 months . like i said it's not easy dealing with those two. frosty , flake , if you watching this i got something to say, you two ruin my life , i hate you guys grrr.

i have many ghouls friends and guys friends and as you can see they are the daughters and sons of my parents friends talk about having many family friends. there's Pawleen packerson the daughter of Romulus packerson and Clawdeen wolf and the niece of Clawd wolf and Draculaura she looks exactly like aunt Claween the facial , her brookyln accent , the hair color and style but has her father's skin markings. she has a lot and i mean a lot of brothers and sisters i can hardly remember their names oh well. anyways Pawleen is one of my best ghoul friends. what would i do without her?

okay now there's Pawleen's cousin Fangara wolf another one of my best ghoul friends. she looks exactly like aunt Draculaura but she's brown as a chocolate bar and she also is a vegan werewolf/vampire hybrid like mother , like daughter i guess. she like Pawleen has many brothers and sister then you can imagine. and Howl wolf who's like uncle Clawd's mini version of himself he's a year youngers like 9 or something but he's got pink high lights on his hair which he receives from his mother.

next is Chloe and Snake gorgen the daughter and son of Deuce gorgen and Cleo de nile. Chloe is soo like aunt Cleo the personality , the traits except for one little ole' thing she has her father's eyes so from here now she has to wear stylish sun glasses she doesn't appreciate her aunt Nefera and neither do we any who now there's Chloe's twin snake he's like his dad but sometimes gets pretty haisty whenever it comes to Chloe's bossiness. he's always calling her ungrateful sister then it ends up as a big fight trust me they always try to turn each other into stone. but luckly we were able to distract them by telling them to look in different direction and accidently turning other people into stone woopies

okay moving on. now the triplet webbers. Nessie webber and her brothers Fin and Stream when it comes to swimming you can always count on those three, Nessie looks like her mother minus the austrailian accent she's also a fresh water creature like aunt lagoona her brothers look like uncle gill with austrailian accent.

Lastily is Zombina the Daughter of Slow-moe and Ghoulia she looks like aunt Ghoulia but has uncle Slow-moe's hair color color she also wears glasses, She's the smarty pants of the good on the computer.

Next We have Gloria duroque daughter of Garrott duRoque and Rochelle goyle, she's french like her mother Rochelle goyle. She looks exactly like her does have a little bit of her father in her she also has a little brother the same age as my brother and a baby sister.

Okay now we have Christine the daugher of Operetta

Then there's Phantasma the daughter of Invisi Billy and spectra vondergeist. She's can turn invisible when she needs to like her dad she has purple and blue hair a perfect mixed of her parents.

And there you have it , My whole family and friends. stay tune for my next video.

* * *

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Here it is , the first chapter of this story.**

**Heather: YAY! I can't wait for chapter 2.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Whoa calm down honey , it will come and gee your a bit childish.**

**Heather: Well that's what i get for hanging out fangara.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Like mother , like daughter , i suppose.**

**Heather: Yup. Read and Review.**


	2. Heather's least & favorite places to be

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Whew thank celestia , i get to take a break those 98 orders of double chocolate cupcakes made crack my back , anyways and we're back with chapter 2 of Heather hyde jekyll's biography. =)**

**Heather: You know you should be glad that Gummy helped you with those cupcakes.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Yeah i know , i'm so proud of him.**

**Heather: He's such a good pet.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101 :Thanks but Wazit , those little mices and crossfade's are good pets too.**

**Heather: But those are my parent's pets not mine's**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: I know that , but they're your family too.**

**Heather: I know that , but i just want a pet of my own**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Enough with the buts already , I'll tell you what after chapter 2 call your parents and ask them if you have a pet.**

**Heather: Okay , thanks Pinkie**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Okie dokie lokie , i'm happy to help a friend in need.**

* * *

I'm back okay , now that i talked about my family and friends it's time i tell you about the placest i go to besides home from least to greatest.

But first off let me tell you what i do at my house okay since it's monday the daily things i do at mondays are that i get ready for school , hel with the pep rally oh and solve mysterious at the hang out of course , normally when i get home i order magazines it's called Magazine monday this is what i do after i finish my homework that and i chat with my friends on my i coffin.

Okay the least favorite place to be is at the curse of the ancients museum where all the artifacts and other objects of scientific, artistic, cultural, or historical importance are. that place is boring with a capitial B , all we get to do is walk around , studying history , learning about ancient times and observe the wonders of a new world blaugh , i don't even know why we have to go to this place as a field trip well at least it was one time.

Besides going to the boring museum my second least place to be is at monster middle my school. i mean , sure i get to see my ghoul friends everyday but they have these boring lessons and this repeating test every single day , why can't school be fun like frank/Jason's school at monster elementary ? i mean they get to paint stuff and we get write essays ,they get to eat in class and we wait till next period for lunch time , they get to nap and we get to read books, i'm so jealous of my brother. sometimes i wish i was the younger sibling. yup school isn't fun for me but i have to go everyday even no matter how much i don't want to go.

Now to my least third favorite place to be is at Camp Spookyburgs ,there isn't much to do there , because they're's no music , party or shoes there. , gasps i felt like the fashion inside of me wanted to get out , okay i'm starting to like like chloe cause that' what she normally says whenever we're in those types of places. anyways it isn't that bad , except for sitting around the campfire and hearing normie stories all day. okay no offense to my normie dad on that one. But so far the fun thing about Camp spookyburgs is watching the stars at night , singing songs and eating s'mores yum.

Next is my favorite places to be, now my first favorite place to be is the abandoned old jazz club called 'Grimlins squares' it was a famous jazz club in the 19's but sadly it was caught in fire but on the bright side the firefighters put the fire out just in time , me and my friends didn't wanted the place to go to waste . so we decided to keep it to ourselves as a clubhouse or just a secret hangout , we were doing it for old man goblin sake's the owner of the club who's now retired and for our parents sake'because they use to go on there 30 or 15 date as teenagers . here i got two picture of my mother going on her 30 or 15 date i think with to of my fathers. *Heather shows Frankie and Jackson eating at the jazz table , smiling and having a good time. and here the other picture showed Frankie and Holt at the dance floor , dancing , smiling and having a good time.* That was so romantic isn't it. My friends already have pictures of they're parents so we don't have to worry about that right now.

Okay the second place to be is at The maul , love it , shop it it's scary voltageious , My mother and aunt clawdeen works at a clothes store inside the maul called The fashion furs-electricity .It's like the best store ever , sometimes whenever i go there i get clothes for free because my mother and my aunt clawdeen are the bosses there so normally i either go there with Fangara or pawleen. Most of the customers are jealous , but when me and pawleen told them that we were the daughters of the store owners they started to respect us and the same thing goes to fangara when she told them she was the niece of the store owners.

Now my third place favorite place to be is at Jekyll industries and Hyde monster party plaza. It's like a big building where my fathers work they're two company there My father Jackson works at Jekyll industries it's where he works to invent things and work on scienctific stuff hence him being sciencetist and the boss , i go there to visit him or ask for his help. It's the best place to be there's like a fish tank , silver balconey and they're's a flat screen t.v on the top floor how cool is that? Whenever my Dad wants to transform he just goes to the next building where music is , now my other father Holt is a D.j and the guitar owner of Hyde monster plaza it's so cool there's music , a dance floor , a bar and an indoor pool so cool , anyways whenever my dad isn't D,jing to any customers , he normally sings about mom or just sell guitars , whenever i go they're , Dad always confuses me with mom . because he says i'm so much like her. But you forgot one time thing about me dad , i'm just like you and my normie father in certain ways.

Moving on now the super duper , coolest , most awesome , amazing place to be and my fourth and last place to be is at The monster carnival eeee that place is so clawesome i felt like going there everyday the web candy , the games , the scaris wheel , The roler ghoster , hall of horror mirrors , the spinning pumpkins , the flying gargoyle swings , bumper monster cars and most importantly the long slide. now that's a field me and my friends love to go every single day sadly it only comes out in special occasions or holidays.

Now before i finish this video , the reason why i didn't include my friends house is because , duh! i go there like eveyday for hanging out , having sleepovers if i'm with the girls and helping each other study with horror homework , yup i called homework horror cause it's horrible and it's horror and i can't stand it.

Hold on let me get this webcam to nudge a bit , there okay that's all for today i hope you enjoyed My biography on video, see you soon.

* * *

**Heather: That was great , and hey! what do you mean enough with the buts ? you see but too.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Oh yeah i did sorry.**

**Heather: It's okay I'm gonna call my parents now.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Okay. we hope you liked chapter 2 sorry we were late. don't forget to Read and review.**


	3. Heather's catchphrase

**Heather: I'm so happy. :)**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: Good for you ^_^, so did they said yes ?**

**Heather: Yup and i can't stop smiling :)**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: What kind of pet are you getting ?**

**Heather: Sorry i can't tell you , it's a surpise.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Ooh i love surpises , when the time is right then can you tell me ?**

**Heather: Sure.**

**Pinkie pieGummy: Yay! , oh excuse my childish behavior , anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Okay i'm back yet again and this time i fixed the camera , okay now that we settled down with my least and favorite places to be , i'm going to tell you the ways that i communicate.

First a few of my words or catchpharse

Voltageous .just like my mother , i say Voltageous, whenever , i'm happy or peppy (that means happy.) usually my bolts sparkle in different colors like mood rings , pretty cool huh ?

Thunder. i say thunder whenever me or my friends are in a dangerous or difficult situation .like forgetting to study ,accidentally breaking our finest china or being captured by a group of circus freaks , it hasn't happen but it will someday.

You know. This is a trait i got from my monster father Holt , i say 'you know' between you know what i mean or at the end of every sentence you know , oops i said it now. anyways , i'm not sure if it's a catchphrase it's just a saying , you know , there i go again but to me you know is sort of a catchphrase .

Sparky cool. is one of my most famous catchphrase's. i say it as a complement for dress , shoes or any type of clothing, but sometimes i tend shout it out , whenever something good happens to me you know.

light me. i say light me whenever we ran out of batteries and i use my bolt to make electronic work or even technology.

Doodles. now i have no idea where i got it from but i believe i dd watch this kiddy show when i was small call the doodles it's starts with a chibi monster that has the ability to grow bigger and stronger than he just shouts a catchphrase or something and he has these friends who are like him. i guess the name of the t.v show got stuck on me but i swear i don't watch the show anymore , my brothers does.i say doodles if i want to.

Okay moving on Lightning. is what i say whenever i'm scared (Yeah it seems ironic that a monster is scared of something.) come on people work with me here it's okay to fear every once in a while.

okay i know this video seems a tad short but that's all i got for now , here's an idea how about i make a choice for you guys on what you want to know for my next video.

okay we're done and stay tune for next chapter.

* * *

**Pinkie pieGummy101 : Now can i know what kind of pet your getting ?**

**Heather: Nope.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Awww no fair oh yeah and for those of you who likes this story please vote on my poll to find out more about heather.**

**Heather: Don't forget to Read and Review :3**


	4. Heather's secret crush

**Pinkie: Now here's chapter 4. and thank you for those who voted in the poll :)**

**Rarity: Yes so far we receive a 3 » 60% which is about her secret crush.**

**Heather: Again thanks for the vote :)**

**Rarity: Sorry we were a tad bit late , you know how busy ponies could get?**

**Heather: Exactly ,just like me whenever i have school i'm always busy , busy , busy.**

**Pinkie: Yup and we're sorry for forgetting write the disclaimer for chapters 2 and 3 we'll remember next time.**

**Rarity: Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own Monster high , or the main characters just heather , Frank/Jason and her friends**

**Heather: On with the story.**

* * *

I'm back and it took me like forever to find my camera. you see me and the ghouls were having a sleepover at my house of course, it was scary cool. we ate popcorn , watched romantic movies , told scary stories , do each others make overs and then we talk about boys! yay! that's my favorite part of the sleepover but of course it's every ghouls or girls favorite part talking about boys.

Now let's talk about who i like, it's about my secret crush emphasis on 'secret'. i had this huge crush on brandon the son of Andy beast. he's Voltageous hot a lot easy on the eyes though , he looks like Andy light purple skin , indigo purple hair , horns , deer ears he wears a dark purple tang top over a black jacket , he has on blue ripped jeans and black shoes. for the first time of my life i could never take my eyes off of him.

Everyday i would go over to talk to him but i'm way to shy , oh lightning i'm a failure when it comes to boys. now that i that i come to think of it, he hasn't notice me at all. it really pains me. it goes like this whenever me and pawleen walk by to the corner of the lockers cause that's where he and his friends are talking. they look at us for a minute and said nothing , nothing at all , it's like they thing we're invisible ughh i hate it when people or monster in particular don't notice us wow taking leader lessons from chloe has rubbed on me.

moving on now i think there's something about snake. seriously for the past weeks he's been constantly staring at me, treating me like a lady as in acting all gentlemenly and stuff. i really wish i could look into his eyes but if it weren't for his shades and you know what happens when you look into a gorgen's eyes then that'll be a problem.

well i gotta admit he is pretty cute. peach skin , green winged snake hair , fit a tad muscular around his shoulders though. and those eyes i wish i could see those beautiful emerald eyes *sighs* a ghoul could dream for the time being. snake wears a grayish green sleeves shirt ,a gray part vest , a black belt , blue jeans , black cargo boots and chains around the side of his jeans. wow he looks absolutely hot! wait what am i saying? i cannot be serious i'm falling in love with one of my friends, and he's chloe's brother dramatic much? oh thunder i'm in a scary love triangle like mom was with my dads except that my dads share the same body and brandon and snake are their own person.

but i don't think snake will like me at all because he has a crush on gloria duroque, i can't compete with her she's pretty and i'm just original , average and not pretty. but you know what i'll wait to find that right guy when the time is right besides my dad is way overprotective , your wondering which one well it's my monster dad holt . you see back when my parents were teenagers they always take walks around the school for a reason to get their minds off of tests. anyways many or a few male students sometimes took a glance at mom , blowing wolf whistle , winking and blowing kissing at her, boy this made my dad so mad that he got out a disc yes a disc (really daddy a disc?) and threaten to to throw it at them this particular threat cause the guys to laugh , but be caution because this made him so furious that he made blaze the disc (i have no idea if that's possible or not) and then he threw at them nearly burning ther heads and he went over to punch them but luckily mom smoothe him down . it was funny when they almost got burned i saw a video of it ha! that's what you pervs get for staring at my mom, and that's why he's so overprotective i mean cone on i look like mom , i act like her , think like her and i'll probably look like her in my teen years the way she look in her teen years it's not that i'll have problems with that. okay next with my normie dad eh not sure i think he wouldn't appreciate boys either unless there my tutor to help me study.

So if i ever to pick who i like i'll just follow my heart , because it might lead me to my destiny :)

and we're finished stay tune for my next video the truth of about Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll and Frankie Stein A.K.A my parents the next chapter will be coming soon. bye

* * *

**Pinkie: You are beautiful heather don't ever tell yourself that your not.**

**Heather: but-but..**

**Rarity: no buts darling you are beautiful inside and out , no matter what they say.**

**Heather: (smiles) thanks girls.**

**Pinkie: anything to help a friend in need.**

**Rarity: your quite welcome.**


End file.
